W pustyni i w puszczy/Rozdział XXIII
Wielkie wypadki poprzedniego dnia i wrażenia nocne tak wymęczyły Stasia i Nel, że gdy wreszcie zmorzył ich sen, zasnęli oboje kamiennym snem i dziewczynka dopiero koło południa ukazała się przed namiotem. Staś zerwał się nieco wcześniej z wojłoku rozciągniętego blisko ogniska i w oczekiwaniu na towarzyszkę kazał Kalemu zająć się śniadaniem, które ze względu na późną godzinę miało być zarazem obiadem. Jasne światło dnia rozpędziło nocne strachy; oboje zbudzili się nie tylko wypoczęci, ale i pokrzepieni na duchu. Nel wyglądała lepiej i czuła się silniejsza, że zaś oboje chcieli odjechać jak najdalej od miejsca, w którym leżeli postrzeleni Sudańczycy, więc zaraz po posiłku siedli na koń i ruszyli przed siebie. O tej porze dnia wszyscy podróżnicy po Afryce zatrzymują się na południowy wypoczynek i nawet karawany złożone z Murzynów chronią się pod cień wielkich drzew, są to bowiem tak zwane "białe godziny" - godziny upału i milczenia, podczas których słońce praży niemiłosiernie i spoglądając z wysoka, zdaje się szukać, kogo by zabić. Wszelki zwierz zaszywa się wówczas w największe gąszcze; ustaje śpiew ptaków, ustaje brzęczenie owadów i cała natura zapada w ciszę, przytaja się, jakby chcąc uchronić się przed okiem złego bóstwa. Lecz oni jechali wąwozem, w którym jedna ze ścian rzucała głęboki cień, więc mogli posuwać się naprzód nie narażając się na spiekę. Staś nie chciał opuszczać wąwozu naprzód dlatego, że na górze mogli być dostrzeżeni z dala przez oddziały Smaina, a po wtóre, że łatwiej w nim było znaleźć w rozpadlinach skalnych wodę, która w miejscach odkrytych wsiąkała w ziemię lub zmieniała się pod wpływem promieni słonecznych w parę. Droga ciągle, lubo nieznacznie, szła w górę. Na ścianach skalnych widać było miejscami żółte złogi siarki. Woda w szczelinach przejęta była także jej zapachem, co obojgu dzieciom przypominało w niemiły sposób Omdurman i mahdystów, którzy namaszczali głowy tłuszczem ugniecionym z proszkiem siarczanym. W innych natomiast miejscach czuć było koty piżmowe, a tam, gdzie z wysokich wiszarów spadały aż na dół wąwozu przepyszne kaskady lianów, rozchodziła się , rozchodziła się upajająca woń wanilii. Mali wędrowcy chętnie zatrzymywali się w cieniu tych kotar haftowanych kwieciem purpurowym i lila, które wraz z liśćmi dostarczało pokarmu dla koni. Zwierząt nie było widać, tylko gdzieniegdzie na zrębach skał siedziały w kucki małpy, podobne na tle nieba do takich fantastycznych bożyszcz pogańskich, jakie w Indiach zdobią krawędzie świątyń. Wielkie grzywiaste samce pokazywały Sabie zęby lub wyciągały w trąbkę paszczę na znak zdumienia i gniewu podskakując jednocześnie, mrugając oczyma i drapiąc się po bokach. Ale Saba, przyzwyczajony już do ich ciągłego widoku, niewiele zwracał na te groźby uwagi. Jechali raźnie. Radość z odzyskanej wolności spędziła z piersi Stasia tę zmorę, która dławiła go w nocy. Głowę miał obecnie zajętą tylko myślą, co dalej czynić, jak wyprowadzić Nel i siebie z okolic, w których groziła im ponowna niewola u derwiszów, jak radzić sobie podczas długiej podróży przez puszczę, by nie umrzeć z głodu i pragnienia, i na koniec: dokąd iść? Wiedział jeszcze od Hatima, że z Faszody w prostej linii do granicy abisyńskiej nie ma więcej niż pięć dni drogi - i wyrachował, że wyniesie to około stu mil angielskich. Owóż od wyjazdu ich z Faszody upłynęło blisko dwa tygodnie, jasną więc było rzeczą, że nie szli tą najkrótszą drogą, lecz w poszukiwaniu Smaina musieli skręcić znacznie na południe. Przypomniał sobie, że w szóstym dniu podróży przebyli rzekę, która nie była Nilem, a potem, zanim kraj zaczął się wznosić, przejeżdżali koło jakichś dużych błot. W szkole w Port-Saidzie uczono bardzo dokładnie geografii Afryki i Stasiowi została w pamięci nazwa Ballor, oznaczająca rozlewiska mało znanej rzeki Sobbat, wpadającej do Nilu. Nie był wprawdzie pewny, czy pominęli te właśnie rozlewiska, ale przypuszczał, że tak było. Przyszło mu do głowy, że Smain chcąc nałapać niewolników nie mógł ich szukać wprost na wschód od Faszody, gdyż kraj był tam już całkowicie wyludniony przez derwiszów i ospę, lecz musiał iść ku południowi, w okolice dotychczas przez wyprawy nie nawiedzane. Staś wywnioskował z tego, że idą śladami Smaina - i ta myśl przestraszyła go w pierwszej chwili. Począł więc zastanawiać się, czy nie należy porzucić wąwozu, który skręcał coraz wyraźniej na południe, i iść wprost na wschód. Lecz po chwili rozwagi zaniechał tego zamiaru. Owszem, ciągnąć w trop za bandą Smaina na odległość dwóch lub trzech dni - wydało mu się najbezpieczniej, gdyż było zupełnie nieprawdopodobne, by Smain wracał z towarem ludzkim tą samą kołującą drogą zamiast skierować się wprost do Nilu. Staś zrozumiał też, że do Abisynii można się było przedostać tylko od strony południowej, w której kraj ten styka się z dziką puszczą, nie zaś od granicy wschodniej, pilnie strzeżonej przez derwiszów. I wskutek tych myśli postanowił zapuścić się jak najdalej w stronę południową. Można tam było wprawdzie natknąć się na Murzynów, bądź zbiegłych znad brzegów Białego Nilu, bądź miejscowych. Ale z dwojga złego Staś wolał mieć do czynienia z czarnymi niż z mahdystami. Liczył przy tym i na to, że na wypadek spotkania zbiegów lub osad miejscowych Kali i Mea mogą mu być pomocni. Na młodą Murzynkę dość było spojrzeć, aby odgadnąć, że należy do plemienia Dinka lub Szylluk, miała bowiem niezmiernie długie i cienkie nogi, jakimi odznaczają się oba te szczepy zamieszkujące pobrzeża Nilu i brodzące na podobieństwo żurawi lub bocianów po jego rozlewiskach. Kali natomiast, lubo pod ręką Gebhra stał się podobny do kościotrupa, miał zupełnie inną postać. Był krępy i mocno zbudowany; ramiona miał silne, a stopy w porównaniu ze stopami Mei stosunkowo małe. Ponieważ nie mówił prawie wcale po arabsku, a źle językiem ki-swahili, którym można rozmówić się prawie w całej Afryce i którego Staś wyuczył się jako tako od Zanzibarytów pracujących przy kanale, widocznie więc było, że pochodził z jakichś odległych stron. Staś postanowił wybadać go, z jakich. - Kali, jak się zowie twój naród? - zapytał. - Wa-hima - odpowiedział młody Murzyn. - Czy to jest duży naród? - Wielki, który wojuje ze złymi Samburu i zabiera im bydło. - A gdzie leży twoja wieś? - Daleko! daleko!... Kali nie wie gdzie. - Czy w takim kraju jak ten? - Nie. Tam jest wielka woda i góry. - Jak nazywacie tę wodę? - Nazywamy ją "Ciemna Woda". Staś pomyślał, że chłopiec może pochodzić z okolic Albert-Nianza, które było dotychczas w rękach Emina paszy, więc chcąc to sprawdzić pytał dalej: - Czy nie mieszka tam biały naczelnik, który ma czarne dymiące łodzie i wojsko? - Nie. Starzy ludzie mówić u nas, że widzieli białych ludzi (tu Kali rozstawił palce) raz, dwa, trzy!... Tak. Było trzech w długich białych sukniach. Szukali kłów... Kali ich nie widział, bo nie był jeszcze na świecie, ale ojciec Kalego przyjmować ich i dać im dużo kłów. - Czym jest twój ojciec? - Królem Wa-hima. Stasiowi pochlebiło to trochę, że ma za sługę królewicza. - Czy chciałbyś zobaczyć ojca? - Kali chcieć zobaczyć matkę. - A co byś uczynił, gdybyśmy spotkali Wa-hima, i co by oni uczynili? - Wa-hima paść na twarz przed Kalim. - Więc zaprowadź nas do nich, to wówczas ty zostaniesz z nimi i będziesz panował po ojcu, a my pójdziemy dalej aż do morza. - Kali do nich nie trafić i nie zostać, bo Kali kocha pana wielkiego i córkę księżyca. Staś zwrócił się wesoło do towarzyszki i rzekł: - Nel, zostałaś córką księżyca! Lecz spojrzawszy na nią posmutniał nagle, przyszło mu bowiem na myśl, że zbiedzona dziewczynka wygląda ze swoją bladą i przezroczystą twarzyczką istotnie więcej na księżycową niż na ziemską istotę. Młody Murzyn zamilkł na chwilę, po czym powtórzył: - Kali kochać bwana kubwa, bo bwana kubwa nie zabić Kalego, tylko Gebhra, a Kalemu dać dużo jeść. I począł gładzić się po piersiach powtarzając z widoczną rozkoszą: - Mnóstwo mięsa, mnóstwo mięsa! Staś chciał jeszcze dowiedzieć się, jakim sposobem chłopiec dostał się w niewolę do derwiszów, ale pokazało się, że od czasu gdy pewnej nocy złapano go przy dołach wykopanych na zebry, przechodził przez tyle rąk, iż z odpowiedzi jego nie było można wcale wywnioskować, przez jakie kraje i którędy prowadzono go aż do Faszody. Zastanowiło Stasia to tylko, co mówił o "Ciemnej Wodzie", gdyby bowiem pochodził z okolic Albert-Nianza, Albert-Edward-Nianza albo Wiktoria-Nianza, przy którym leżały państwa Unioro i Uganda, byłby niewątpliwie słyszał coś o Eminie paszy, o jego wojskach i o parowcach, które wzbudzały podziw i strach w Murzynach. Tanganika była zbyt odległa, pozostało zatem tylko przypuszczenie, że naród Kalego ma swe siedziby gdzieś bliżej. Z tego powodu spotkanie z ludźmi Wa-hima nie było całkiem niepodobne. Po kilku godzinach jazdy słońce poczęło się zniżać. Upał zmniejszył się znacznie. Trafili na szeroką dolinę, w której była woda i rosło kilkanaście dzikich fig Ficus sycomorus. , więc zatrzymali się, by dać wytchnienie koniom i pokrzepić się zapasami. Ponieważ ściany skaliste były w tym miejscu niższe, Staś rozkazał Kalemu, by wydostał się na górę i zobaczył, czy w okolicy nie widać jakich dymów. Kali spełnił rozkaz i w mgnieniu oka znalazł się na krawędzi skał. Rozejrzawszy się dobrze na wszystkie strony, zsunął się po grubej łodydze lianu i oświadczył, że dymu nie ma, ale jest nyama. Łatwo się było domyśleć, że mówi nie o pentarkach, lecz o grubszej jakiejś zwierzynie; ukazawszy bowiem strzelbę Stasia przyłożył następnie palce do głowy na znak, że jest to zwierzyna rogata. Staś wdrapał się z kolei na górę i wychyliwszy ostrożnie głowę ponad krawędź, począł patrzeć przed siebie. Nic nie zasłaniało mu widoku w dal, gdyż dawna, wysoka dżungla była spalona, a nowa, która puściła się już ze sczerniałej ziemi, miała zaledwie kilka cali wysokości. Jak okiem sięgnąć, widać było rzadko rosnące wielkie drzewa z osmalonymi przez ogień pniami. Pod cieniem jednego z nich pasło się stadko antylop gnu Antilope gnu. , podobnych z kształtów ciała do koni, a z głów do bawołów. Słońce, przedzierając się przez liście baobabu, rzucało drgające świetliste plamy na ich brunatne grzbiety. Było ich dziewięć sztuk. Odległość wynosiła nie więcej jak sto kroków, ale wiatr wiał od zwierząt ku wąwozowi, pasły się więc spokojnie, nie podejrzewając niebezpieczeństwa. Staś, chcąc zaopatrzyć karawanę w mięso, strzelił do najbliżej stojącej sztuki, która runęła jak piorunem rażona na ziemię. Reszta stada pierzchła, a wraz z nią i wielki bawół, którego nie dostrzegli poprzednio, gdyż leżał ukryty za kamieniem. Chłopiec nie z potrzeby, ale przez żyłkę myśliwską, upatrzywszy chwilę, w której zwierz zwrócił się nieco bokiem, posłał i za nim kulę. Bawół zachwiał się silnie po strzale, pociągnął zadem, ale pobiegł dalej i nim Staś zdążył zmienić naboje, znikł w nierównościach gruntu. Zanim dym się rozwiał, Kali siedział już na antylopie i rozcinał jej brzuch nożem Gebhra. Staś podszedł ku niemu chcąc się bliżej zwierzęciu przypatrzyć - i wielkie było jego zdziwienie, gdy po chwili młody Murzyn podał mu zakrwawionymi rękoma dymiącą jeszcze wątrobę antylopy. - Dlaczego mi to dajesz? - zapytał. - Msuri, msuri! Bwana kubwa jeść zaraz. - Zjedzże sam! - odpowiedział Staś oburzony propozycją. Kali nie dał sobie tego dwa razy powtarzać, lecz natychmiast począł rwać zębami wątrobę i łykać z chciwością surowe kawały, a widząc, że Staś patrzy na niego z obrzydzeniem, nie przestawał między jednym a drugim łykiem powtarzać: "Msuri! msuri!" Zjadł w ten sposób przeszło pół wątroby, po czym zabrał się do oprawienia antylopy. Czynił to nadzwyczaj szybko i umiejętnie, tak że niebawem skóra była zdjęta i udziec oddzielony od grzbietu. Wówczas Staś, zdziwiony nieco, że Saba nie znalazł się przy tej robocie, gwizdnął na niego, by zaprosić go na walną ucztę z przednich części zwierzęcia. Lecz Saba nie pojawił się wcale, natomiast schylony nad antylopą Kali podniósł głowę i rzekł: - Wielki pies polecieć za bawołem. - Widziałeś? - zapytał Staś. - Kali widzieć. To rzekłszy założył na głowę polędwicę antylopy, a dwa udźce na ramiona i ruszył do wąwozu. Staś gwizdnął jeszcze kilka razy i czekał, ale widząc, że czyni to na próżno, poszedł za nim. W wąwozie Mea zajęta już była ścinaniem cierni na zeribę, Nel zaś skubiąc swymi małymi paluszkami ostatnią pentarkę zapytała: - Czy to na Sabę gwizdałeś? on poleciał za wami. - Poleciał za bawołem, którego postrzeliłem, i jestem bardzo niespokojny - odpowiedział Staś. -To są zwierzęta ogromnie zawzięte, a tak silne, że lew nawet boi się na nie napadać. Z Sabą może być źle, jeśli rozpocznie walkę z takim przeciwnikiem. Usłyszawszy to Nel zaniepokoiła się bardzo i oświadczyła, że nie pójdzie spać, póki Saba nie wróci. Staś widząc jej zmartwienie zły był na siebie, że nie zataił przed nią niebezpieczeństwa, i począł ją pocieszać. - Poszedłbym za nim ze strzelbą - mówił - ale muszą już być bardzo daleko, a wkrótce zapadnie noc i ślady staną się niewidzialne. Bawół jest mocno strzelony i mam nadzieję, że padnie. W każdym razie osłabi go utrata krwi i jeśli nawet rzuci się na Sabę, to Saba potrafi uciec... Tak! Wróci może dopiero w nocy, ale wróci na pewno. I mówiąc to sam nie bardzo wierzył we własne słowa, pamiętał bowiem, co czytywał o niesłychanej mściwości afrykańskiego bawołu, który nawet ciężko ranny obiega kołem i zasadza się przy ścieżce, którą idzie myśliwy, a potem atakuje niespodzianie, porywa go na rogi i wyrzuca w górę. Z Sabą mogło się łatwo wydarzyć coś podobnego, nie mówiąc o innych niebezpieczeństwach, które groziły mu w powrotnej drodze - w nocy. Jakoż niebawem noc zapadła. Kali i Mea urządzili zeribę, rozpalili ogień i zajęli się wieczerzą. Saba nie wracał. Nel strapiona była coraz więcej i w końcu zaczęła płakać. Staś zmusił ją nieledwie, żeby się położyła, obiecując, że będzie czekał na Sabę, a jak tylko się rozwidni, pójdzie sam go szukać i przyprowadzi. Nel poszła wprawdzie pod namiot, ale co chwila wychylała główkę spod jego skrzydeł pytając, czy pies nie wrócił. Sen zmorzył ją dopiero po północy, gdy Mea wyszła, by zastąpić Kalego, który czuwał nad ogniem. - Czemu córka księżyca płakać? - zapytał Stasia młody Murzyn, gdy obaj pokładli się do snu na czaprakach. -Kali tego nie chce. - Żal jej Saby, którego bawół pewno zabił. - A może nie zabił - odrzekł czarny chłopak. Po czym umilkli i Staś zasnął głęboko. Było jednak jeszcze ciemno, gdy się obudził, albowiem począł mu dokuczać chłód. Ogień przygasł. Mea, która miała go pilnować, zdrzemnęła się i od pewnego czasu przestała dorzucać chrustu na węgle. Wojłok, na którym spał Kali, był pusty. Staś sam dorzucił paliwa, po czym trącił Murzynkę i spytał: - Gdzie jest Kali? Chwilę patrzyła na niego nieprzytomnie, po czym roztrzeźwiwszy się należycie rzekła: - Kali wziął miecz Gebhra i poszedł za zeribę. Myślałam, że chce naciąć więcej chrustu, ale on wcale nie wrócił. - Dawno wyszedł? - Dawno. Staś czekał przez pewien czas, ale gdy Murzyna nie było długo widać, mimo woli zadał sobie pytanie: - Uciekł? I serce ścisnęło mu się przykrym uczuciem, jakie budzi zawsze niewdzięczność ludzka. Przecie on ujmował się za tym Kalim i bronił go, gdy Gebhr znęcał się nad nim po całych dniach, a następnie ocalił mu życie. Nel była zawsze dla niego dobra i płakała nad jego niedolą, a oboje obchodzili się z nim jak najlepiej. On zaś uciekł! Sam przecie mówił, że nie wie, w której stronie leżą osady Wa-hima, i że nie zdołałby do nich trafić, a jednak uciekł! Stasiowi znów przypomniały się podróże afrykańskie czytane w Port-Saidzie i opowiadania podróżników o głupocie Murzynów, którzy porzucają ładunki i uciekają nawet wówczas, gdy ucieczka grozi im niechybną śmiercią. Oczywiście, że i Kali, mając za całą broń tylko sudański miecz Gebhra, musi umrzeć z głodu lub - o ile nie wpadnie w ponowną niewolę u derwiszów - stać się łupem dzikich zwierząt. - Ach! Niewdzięcznik i głupiec! Staś począł następnie rozmyślać i nad tym, o ile podróż bez Kalego będzie trudniejsza dla nich i kłopotliwsza, a praca cięższa. Poić konie i pętać na noc, rozpinać namiot, budować zeribę, pilnować w czasie drogi, by nie poginęły zapasy i juki z rzeczami, obdzierać i dzielić zabitą zwierzynę - wszystko to, w braku młodego Murzyna, miało teraz spaść na niego, a on przyznawał w duchu, że o niektórych czynnościach, na przykład o obdzieraniu ze skóry zwierzyny, nie ma najmniejszego pojęcia. "Ha! trudno - rzekł sobie - trzeba!..." Tymczasem słońce wysunęło się zza widnokręgu i -jak zawsze bywa pod zwrotnikami - dzień zrobił się w jednej chwili. Nieco później woda do mycia, którą Mea przygotowała na noc dla panienki, poczęła chlupać pod namiotem, co znaczyło, że Nel wstała i ubiera się. Jakoż wkrótce ukazała się ubrana już, ale z grzebieniem w ręku i z nastroszoną jeszcze czuprynką. - A Saba? - zapytała. - Nie ma go dotąd. Usta dziewczynki poczęły zaraz drgać. - Może jeszcze wróci - rzekł Staś. -Pamiętasz, że na pustyni nie bywało go czasem po dwa dni, a potem zawsze nas doganiał. - Mówiłeś, że pójdziesz go poszukać?... - Nie mogę. - Dlaczego, Stasiu? - Bo nie mogę zostawić cię tylko z Meą w wąwozie. - A Kali? - Kalego nie ma. I zamilkł nie wiedząc sam, czy ma jej powiedzieć całą prawdę; ale ponieważ rzecz nie mogła się ukryć, więc pomyślał, że lepiej jest wyjawić ją od razu. - Kali zabrał miecz Gebhra - rzekł - i w nocy poszedł nie wiadomo dokąd. Kto wie, czy nie uciekł. Murzyni często tak robią, nawet na własną zgubę. Żal mi go... Ale może jeszcze zrozumie, że głupstwo zrobił, i... Dalsze słowa przerwało mu radosne szczekanie Saby, które napełniło cały wąwóz. Nel rzuciła grzebień na ziemię i chciała biec na spotkanie - wstrzymały ją jednak ciernie zeriby. Staś począł je co prędzej rozrzucać, zanim wszelako otworzył przejście, naprzód zjawił się Saba, a za nim Kali, tak świecący i mokry od rosy jakby po największym deszczu. Radość ogromna ogarnęła oboje dzieci i gdy Kali, nie mogąc złapać tchu ze zmęczenia, znalazł się za płotem zeriby, Nel zarzuciła mu swoje białe rączki na czarną szyję i uściskała go z całej siły. A on rzekł: - Kali nie chce widzieć bibi płakać, więc Kali znaleźć psa. - Dobry Kali! - odpowiedział Staś klepiąc go po ramieniu. -A nie bałeś się spotkać w nocy lwa albo pantery? - Kali bać się, ale Kali pójść - odpowiedział chłopak. Słowa te zjednały mu jeszcze bardziej serca dzieci. Staś na prośby Nel wydobył z jednego toboła sznurek szklanych paciorków, w które przy wyjeździe z Omdurmanu zaopatrzył ich Grek Kaliopuli, i przyozdobił nim wspaniale szyję Kalego, ów zaś, uszczęśliwiony z podarku, spojrzał zaraz z wielką dumą na Meę i rzekł: - Mea nie mieć paciorków, a Kali mieć, bo Kali jest "wielki świat". W ten sposób zostało nagrodzone poświęcenie czarnego chłopca. Saba natomiast otrzymał ostrą burę, z której po raz wtóry od czasu służby u Nel dowiedział się, że jest zupełnie brzydki i że jeśli jeszcze raz zrobi coś podobnego, to będzie prowadzony na sznurku jak małe szczenię. On słuchał tego kiwając w dość dwuznaczny sposób ogonem. Nel jednak twierdziła, iż widać mu było z oczu, że się wstydzi, i że z pewnością się zaczerwienił, czego nie można było zobaczyć tylko dlatego, że ma paszczę pokrytą sierścią. Potem nastąpiło śniadanie złożone z wybornych dzikich fig i z combra gnu, a podczas śniadania Kali opowiadał swe przygody. Staś zaś tłumaczył je nie rozumiejącej języka ki-swahili Nel na angielski. Bawół, jak się pokazało, uciekł daleko. Kalemu trudno było znaleźć ślad, ponieważ noc była bezksiężycowa. Na szczęście dwa dni przedtem padał deszcz i ziemia nie była zbyt twarda, skutkiem czego racice ciężkiego zwierzęcia wybijały w niej zagłębienia. Kali szukał ich za pomocą palców u nóg i szedł długo. Bawół padł wreszcie i musiał paść nieżywy, gdyż nie było żadnych śladów walki między nim a Sabą. Gdy Kali ich znalazł, Saba zżarł już był większą część przedniej łopatki bawołu, ale choć więcej już jeść nie mógł, nie pozwalał jednak zbliżyć się do mięsa dwóm hienom i kilkunastu szakalom, które stały naokół czekając, aż silniejszy drapieżnik ukończy ucztę i odejdzie. Chłopiec skarżył się, że pies warczał także i na niego, ale on wówczas zagroził mu gniewem "pana wielkiego" i bibi, po czym wziął go za obrożę i odciągnął od bawołu, a puścił dopiero w wąwozie. Na tym skończyło się opowiadanie nocnych przygód Kalego, po czym wszyscy w dobrych humorach siedli na konie i pojechali dalej. Jedna tylko długonoga Mea, lubo cicha i pokorna, spoglądała z zazdrością na naszyjnik młodego Murzyna i na obrożę Saby i myślała ze smutkiem w duszy: "Oni obaj są «wielki świat», a ja mam tylko mosiężną obrączkę na jednej nodze." ---- Rozdział 23